


Why always me?

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Order, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka was a happy man and then came Kylo Ren aboard the Finalizer.





	Why always me?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading and feel free to comment.

Lieutenant Mitaka sits in his sparsely furnished quarters at the table. He doesn't seem happy. Frankly, it's a long time ago when he was a happy man.

When he was asked to join the First Order, he was eager to pledge his allegiance to the remnant of the Empire. The Empire, which has brought order and peace to the galaxy. Then came the Rebellion and brought chaos and war. He huffs. Those terrorists defeated the Empire and call themselves the Republic now.  
Dopheld Mitaka graduated as the best at the Academy and was assigned to the First Order Star Destroyer Finalizer under General Hux' command. It was a pleasent assignment. Pleasent until the day when a tall, masked man entered the bridge.  
Kylo Ren - the man who would be his nemesis.

General Hux assigned him as an orderly to the Master of the Knights of Ren. It wasn't an easy task. His new assignment tended to throw a tantrum when something doesn't went according to plan. And he, Lieutenant Mitaka, was the one to bring the bad news. He witnessed several times how Ren activated his lightsaber and demolished objects and walls in his range.

And now he must deliver bad news again. The First Order was unable to take hold on a droid at Jakku, which carries a map, Ren is in need of. Mitaka sighs there is no way to avoid meeting Ren again. He stands up slowly and grabs his cap. Mitaka goes like he's carrying the whole galaxy on his shoulders. Finally he reaches the room where Ren is in. Before he enters he asks himself in his mind: "Why always me?"


End file.
